


The End For Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is having his ending with Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The End For Now:

*Summary: Danny is having his ending with Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a rainy day in Honolulu, Hawaii. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was sad, alone, & miserable, Ever since Steve died, He doesn’t know what to do with himself. The Ceremony was an hour ago, & he stood there, After he sent the team home afterwards.

 

He couldn’t believe that Steve had died, The reason for him living was taken away from him. He was pissed, & didn’t know what to do at that particular moment. It was like, He lost everything, & can’t survive too. He looked at the tombstone, & it read this.

 

**_COMMANDER STEVE MCGARRETT_ **

****

**_1976-2019_ **

****

**_BEST FRIEND, BROTHER, & MAN_ **

****

**_NEVER FORGOTTEN_ **

 

He smiled, & said, “I miss you so much, It’s killing me”, as he thought back to the night of the shooting. “Please keep watch over us, We need it”, After a pause, The Loudmouth Detective said, “I love you”, & was leaving the cemetery, til he heard this.

 

 _“I love you too, Danno”_ , against the wind, & it was soft, Danny smiled, as he continued to make his way out, & start resuming his life once again, which he knew that Steve would want him to do it. He stopped, kissed the tombstone, & continued on his way out.

 

The End.


End file.
